As an electronic device assumes progressively thinner profiles, internal electronic components suitable for performing various tasks can be more compactly organized. Accordingly, components sensitive to an intrusion of liquids, such as water, can be located closer towards various openings of the electronic device rendering them commensurably more susceptible. For this reason, improvements in mechanisms that improve water resistance are desirable.